


Birthday Favors

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Spanking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Humor, Kissing, Multi, Polyfidelity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Everyone in the  office kisses Arin on his birthday.





	Birthday Favors

Suzy kisses him first because hers is the first face he sees every morning, pressed makeup-free into his throat, smelling faintly of shower gel and sweat. 

They end up making out in cat fur and soft sheets without a particular goal, dressing late and eating a late breakfast as sunshine streamed into the room and hurt his eyes.

***

Brian combines his kiss with a slap to the butt, delivered when they’re crammed behind the console in the oversized studio Dan and Brian have rented for the latest NSP venture. It was overwhelming for everyone, really. Which was why Brian had called Arin and his now sore butt in to direct traffic.

“Dude, if you want to play grab ass warn me first!” He rubbed his own cheek

Brian simply said, “I wouldn’t dream of warning you about my amazing, steely grip. Surprise is of the essence when you’re a ninja.”

“You’re not a real ninja,” Arin said. But Brian kissed him anyway.

 

***

 

Ross does everything but kiss him. Which means they messed around on Arin’s couch with Ross topping him and he blows Ross to orgasm. They’d been doing this since they were in their early twenties, and not much has changed since then.

After, they lie together in a sweaty heap of warm skin. “I…appreciate the birthday jizz,” Arin says, licking his lips. “But you haven’t given me my birthday kiss yet.”

“I’ve been waiting,” Ross says. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Ahh, the master troll at work. I’ve gotten plenty of surprises from Brian already,” Arin says. “Why do you think my ass is all bruised up?”

“It’s one bruise,” Ross says cheerfully, then he kisses it to prove his own point. Before Arin could complain he came to rest beside him and kiss his lips.

 

*** 

After the cake and presents are cleared away, he and Dan are finally alone. “I wanted to give you this in private,” Dan says.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Dan says The tip of his nose is pink as he leans in and captures Arin’s mouth, and the world washes away into nothingness.


End file.
